


Workaholic

by Avatar_state_kate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wuko, wuko nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_state_kate/pseuds/Avatar_state_kate
Summary: Bolin, Korra, and Asami think Mako should take the night off for once and come out to a party. Maybe an overly friendly customer can convince him where his friends failed. (The costumer is Wu)
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 66





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot I originally published on tumblr (avatar-state-kate), I thought it deserved a proper home here.

## Workaholic: A Coffee Shop AU

“- and Huan is going to the LCBO for Opal and he said he would pick me up whatever I want so that’s just another reason why you should come tonight.” Bolin finished matter of factly. He had been trying to convince Mako to go with him to this party all week.

Mako tolled his eyes as he wiped the steam wand with the sani cloth. “I already told you Bo, after I finish here I have to work on my History paper.” He really shouldn’t have left it so long, but he’d been picking up as many extra shifts as he could, once he turned 18 Mako could become Bolin’s legal guardian and get them out of foster care and he intended to, but they’d need money for an apartment to do that. Bolin reached over the counter to take his finished drink, “hey!”

Bolin knew he shouldn’t do that; he’d dealt with enough of his own annoying costumers. Bolin just waved Mako’s admonition off, “you could have been working on that today and partying tonight if you hadn’t picked up this extra shift.”

Mako was about to retort when Korra and Asami ran into the store from the mall hallway. “You guys will never guess who Asami and I saw at H&M!” Korra gasped, nearly having run her and Asami who she had been dragging behind her, into the counter. “It was the guy Mako saved last week!”

“And why did none of you tell me about this before today!” Asami chimes in, “you can all remember every complicated modification a Karen makes to a drink but you can’t remember Mako saving a guys life?”

Mako tears the next drink order sticker and places it onto a Grande cup. “I didn’t save-“

“Yeah he totally did!” Bolin interrupts, “so this guy orders a pink drink right, but I guess he didn’t know what was in it, or that he was allergic to strawberries, because he starts having an allergic reaction in the store-“

Mako cuts Bolin off to announce the finished order. “I administered an epiden.” Mako looks down at the next sticker “Korra did you seriously just mobile order.”

“What, I came here to see you, not whoever that guy at cash is.” Korra said, putting her phone back into her pocket. “And fine, _the guy you administered an epipen to_ works at H&M, _and_ he goes to school with Asami so he’ll probably be at the Beifong’s party tonight.” Korra finishes with a smirk. “So you should go in case he’s in dire need of medical assistance.”

Mako rolls his eyes, could everyone just stop with this party already, “I already told you I’m not going.”

Korra and Bolin continue talking about the upcoming party while Mako makes the drinks Korra ordered for her and Asami.

“You should think about coming Mako,” Asami says as she grabs her and Korra’s finished drinks. “I love seeing you at work, but it would be nice to see you outside of it.”

The three leave soon after that. Bolin told Opal he would help her hide all of the breakables to prepare for the party tonight and Asami needs to return some shoes and Korra goes with her.

Mako’s shift is going by pretty slowly, the mall isn’t as busy as his drive-thru store and people mostly just get water. The general lack of commotion means he sees him the moment he comes in. He still has his H&M name tag on.

“Hey Hasook, how are you buddy?” Mako remembers him being overly friendly, he wasn’t a regular at Mako’s usual store but he’d gone to the trouble of actually reading the barista’s name tags.

“Hey Wu, let me guess, you want a ‘surprise me’” Hasook rolls his eyes good naturedly, punching in a surprise order.

“There is just so much you can get; I don’t know how anybody chooses!”

Wu continues to chat with Hasook as he pays, Mako waits for the sticker to print before tossing it out and making him an iced white mocha, with cold foam instead of whip- it’s more annoying to make that way but it’s better. Wu’s still talking to Hasook when Mako calls out his drink.

“You need to tell them your allergies when you order a surprise me drink.”

“Huh?” Wu doesn’t look at Mako as he unwraps a straw and sticks it through the sip hole of the strapless lid.

“He wanted to give you a strawberry acia refresher” Wu just looks at him confused. “You know, strawberries…which you’re allergic to.”

That seemed to jog Wu’s memory as recognition flashed in his eyes. “Oh hey! You’re the guy- Hasook did you know,” Wu stops to read his name tag, “Mako here saved my life,” Wu stops again to look at his drink. “Twice now actually.”

“Yeah well you should be more careful.” Mako admonishes.

“Ugh I know I know, I just always forget that I’m allergic to strawberries. I get it confused with bee stings.” Wu says, taking his first sip happily.

A mobile order comes in and Mako moves tog tab the sticker. “How do you get those two mixed up?”

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Um, no”

“Then you wouldn’t understand.” Wu says, taking another sip of his drink. “I really am lucky you were there though, and that you remembered it was strawberries. What are you doing here though, don’t you work at the one downtown?”

“Oh um, yeah I do, but you can pick up shifts at other stores.” This conversation has already gone on a lot longer then any other costumer connection Mako had attempted to make. Making small talk wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

“Wow, so a hero and a hard worker,” Wu raises his brows, “I’m impressed. Let me guess you’re an animal lover too.” Wu grins.

“Oh no, that’d be my brother.” Wu laughs because of course he was teasing and Mako wishes he could hide in the back, “and I’m not a hero either.”

“Well, you definitely fooled me when you kinda saved my life, like a hero would.”

Mako is about to retort when Hasook interrupts from cash“Mako stop flirting with costumers, are you good up here by yourself if I go do the count?”

Mako can feel his face heating up. “I’m not, yeah I’ll be fine.” With a nod Hasook disappears into the back leaving Mako and Wu alone.

A phone alarm goes off, “Shit my break can’t already be over.” Wu pulled his phone from his pocket to stop the alarm.

“Oh well, uh, have fun at work.” Mako winces, he can’t even say see you later like a normal person.

“Yeah you too…” Wu turns to leave before turning right back to face Mako. “… I know this might be kind of, out of nowhere, but umm, your friends with Asami Sato right? Just because she talks about a Mako who works with her girlfriend Korra at Starbucks and, well that seems like a bit of a coincidence if you’re not actually the same person doesn’t it?” Wu speaks faster the longer he rambles, so by the end of it Mako is a little lost.

“Yeah, uh, I am, friends with Asami.”

“Great! So, you’re going to the Beifong’s party then. I would be worried if you weren’t, might die of anaphylactic shock.”

“Oh I’m-“ Mako was about to tell Wu he wasn’t actually going but, well he can always write his paper on Sunday. “yeah, I guess it is a good thing.”

Wu grins. “Great, so I’ll see you tonight then!” And with that he’s off back to work.

Mako wonders if there is still time to have Bolin have Huan get him something- nothing with strawberries though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out, and if you're from tumblr thank you for coming over.   
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
